His normal obsessed love
by Waa
Summary: Maa...it was just how he expressed his love toward his beloved Ryoma-sama...


**Pairing: Thrill Pair**

**Fuji's POV**

**_Ryoma._**

**_Ryoma._**

**_Ryoma._**

**_I love dearly, so don't scream ne? _**

It's quite troublesome when his nii-san, Ryoga, barges in the room.

He tends to do that a lot right when they begin to get to the good part…

Especially like last time…

Maa…just remembering the sinful events made him hot.

But un, un, un~.

He had his beautiful treasure in his grasp right now.

It would a shame if he just ignored what he worked so hard to get.

Seriously…he used a good few threats to get a few bastards out of the picture.

They weren't challenging like a certain someone, but they were an eye sore.

Who the hell did they actually think they were?

Kami his self?

Even then, he still wouldn't allow their filthy hands to even touch a hair on his arrogant angel.

They should be thanking their god that he actually left it at threats.

He could've treated them like a certain someone and broken both their arms…

Speaking of which, how was that fucker Tezuka?

Haha, I bet he wouldn't use his dirty arms to hug his angel again.

Haha, I bet he wouldn't be using his arms for anything thing right now…

By the way, didn't he break something important?

Well that's good he won't be able to play tennis anymore.

Maybe now, he would finally see his wrong doing and fucking kill his self.

Hah…repentants…Good…

Ah. Ryoma was waking up.

Was the drug wearing off?

Ah~…he let his nice chance slip throw his fingers.

Oh well, maybe his love would enjoy the feel of his touches.

What was he talking about?

Of course he would!

They were made for each other after all…

Ah. His angel was struggling now.

Maa…should he loosen the ropes?

Mmm….maybe not…

Last time he did that Ryoma punched him and ran for the hills…

Ah~ that really hurt when he did that…

No, not the punch of course.

That was just a magnificent gift his little god bestowed upon him.

He meant how he pushed him away.

Surely, Ryoma wasn't disgusted with him right?

If he was, then he should go get the kitchen, because a lot of gashes would be forming on his arm soon.

Ah~, but he shouldn't. Ryoma-sama did love his lightly tan unmarked skin….

Speaking of which, to avoid all of this mishap why didn't he just ask Ryoma?

…That's right…Ryoma was crying as he hid behind the trees and he was too busy being in shock…

Such a bad lover he was….

No wonder Ryoma got mad and tried to spray mace in his eyes…

Hah…no won-

Oh? Was his beauty trying to cheer him up?

He was making noise over the cloth stuck in his mouth and he was shaking his head a lot.

Ah. He should probably set his knife down now…

It was probably scaring him…

But it was so cute seeing him panic like that.

The way the tears in his eyes were forming reminded him of their aquarium meeting.

Around that time, he was 17 while his cutie just turned 13.

He had ran across him and his group and pulled Ryoma-sama into the janitors closet.

Ah~…that was the first time he finally got a taste of his ouji's white neck…

'Second best day of his life compared to the time he got a mouthful of his love's cum.

Mmm…Ryoma came a lot that day didn't he?

"Mmhna!"

He was day dreaming a lot today huh?

Maybe he should stop and cater to his princess's needs.

From the looks of it, Ryoma wanted the cloth removed.

Should he…?

Mmm…why not?

"_Ryoma, I'll take it out only because I love, ne? But if you make an attempt to scream…I'll rape you."_

Maa…he didn't have to look so scared.

He was still smiling wasn't he?

Ah, his eyes were open. Were they too sharp?

"Aah!"

A sign of agreement already?!

That was quick…

Last time it took a whole hour.

Maybe Ryoma-sama was finally getting use to their usual process…

'Here you go…'

Ah…Ryoma accumulated a lot of spit on this one…time to add this one to the collection…

Another thing! Ryo-chan wasn't screaming.

Mmm…that was something.

Oo…that trail saliva was tempting him…

Maybe just one lick…

Why not? He couldn't remember the last time his ouji graced him with such a nice chance…

OOOO

**Idk where I was going with this…*Laughs* I got sleepy and I started lagging and then boom… Okay, I don't even know where I was going with that… Just tell me how I did.**

**Eh…there's a poll on my page, so got vote ne?**

**Um if you're wondering what pairing, I haven't decided. PM me for suggestions. I'm a very chill person…**

**Waa~**

**Ps. You're welcome kohai :P**


End file.
